Blood, Sex, and Booze
by friend9810
Summary: It's been a year since their breakup and now Peter wants Stiles back. Stiles doesn't know what's coming for him. Or the sequel to Cigarettes and Valentines that maybe two people wanted. You don't have to read that to understand, but it might help.
1. Chapter 1

Peter stared in the glass of whiskey he was holding. The bar was alright. Not his favorite, nowhere near as fun as the one in Oakland was, but it suited his needs for now. There weren't that many people in there which was fine with him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with people, he really wasn't sure why he was even there.

He was bored, not just from the bored but from everything. It wasn't something that happened to him a lot, but it seemed to be happening a lot lately. A year ago if someone told him he would be without a pack and be sitting alone in a bar he would have laughed at them before possibly maiming them. Then again a year ago he had a pack and more importantly, he had Stiles.

That last thought bothered him more than anything else. He took another swallow of his drink, finishing it off. He felt so pathetic. Peter didn't do pitiful. He didn't do lonely. This was something that losers felt, people not worth any of Peter's time. He didn't care for people. To him, people were kind of like cigarettes. He would use them when he felt like and he would discard them when he was done, often reducing them to nothing.

Of course, then he met some spastic, cunning, punk who changed everything. Peter wouldn't ever show it, but Stiles made him _feel. _It wasn't much but he wanted to be a little less self-destructive when he was with Stiles, but only a little bit.

Being an Alpha was supposed to be great and it was for a short-lived while. After that showdown with the hunters Peter barely escaped with his life. He didn't understand why he out of all people was given so many chances, he wasn't going to waste them. He left Oakland after that incident with the hunters, he didn't want them finding him and he felt like a change of scenery was needed. For a brief moment he thought that reinventing himself might be for the best, but there wasn't any excitement with it. Besides, he thought, why reinvent perfection?

However, before he went his separate way he made a stop in Beacon Hills. He knew it was silly and a tad too close to something out of a sappy love story for his taste, but he needed to leave Stiles a note. The last time they saw each other Stiles said that he was only there to help him because of his morals, but Peter thought, no _knew_, there had to be more to it. Stiles had feelings for him, what they had was a complicated relationship, but that was just how things were. The only reason Peter stopped at the note and didn't flat out talk to him was because he knew that if he wanted another chance he had to take it slow. Patience wasn't something Peter was good at, but if it was for something he wanted he would wait for however long it took.

So he left the note and bolted out of there. He traveled around the country for many months, never staying in one place for more than a few days. For the most part it was like his life in Oakland, the one night stands, drugs, alcohol, same old same old. There was just something different about it that Peter couldn't place, he finally would chalk it up to him being partial to the Oakland area and just missing the atmosphere. The lack of pack was another reason as to why he might've felt different, but he managed. It was unconventional for an Alpha to behave this way, then again peter was never one to adhere to conventional methods.

But now, he was nearing California once again and he thought it was time lay back down some roots. He would get Stiles back. It wouldn't be easy but nothing worth having ever was for Peter. He was never one for accepting no for an answer. He didn't expect Stiles to welcome him with open arms, in fact he would disappointed if Stiles did. Stiles was one of the few people who wasn't afraid to let Peter know what he thought, wasn't afraid of bruising Peter's ego. Peter found it so refreshing, he needed that back.

He once had plans. He was going to have a strong pack, a mate, he was going to have it all. He was once something, he was once 'St. Peter', he didn't know how he lost it all so quickly but he needed to get it back.

He would be back on top one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter never liked Beacon Hills. Even before the fire he always despised everything about it. The people, the places, even the smell. He hated it all. The second he turned eighteen and graduated he moved out as fast as he could. He went to college at Stanford, much to his sister's chagrin. She wanted him to stay close to the pack, really she just wanted to keep an eye on him as she saw him as the problem child to end all problem children.

He wasn't interested in sticking around in this wasteland of a town. He would occasionally visit seeing as he actually did like his nieces and nephews, well most of them anyways, but after the fire he never had a reason to come back. Well, until now.

Now he was standing in front of a quaint house in the middle of the night. It was a small, two story house with white paneling and a clean cut yard. It was something out of Better Homes. It was utterly boring. He had been to the house before and he had driven by before many of times. The house would've been insignificant if it wasn't where Stiles lived.

He wanted him back, but Peter knew he had to plan things out very carefully. For now he was just content with scoping things out and gathering what information he could from afar. Already he found out that Stiles had yet to move out of his father's home. They had a tense relationship, but Stiles couldn't afford a place of his own. He had a job with a local store, but until he could save enough money he would be staying there. He also learned that Stiles was attending a local community college which Peter thought was good. Stiles was incredibly smart, he should keep up with his education.

The last thing he found out was something he only found out when he came by the house. Stiles had moved on. He had gotten himself a boyfriend, something that Peter was surprisingly okay with. He knew that someone as smart and as hot as Stiles wouldn't stay single for very long. He may have hoped that Stiles would stay celibate after they parted ways, but realistically Peter knew that wasn't the case.

No, the only thing that bothered Peter the most about Stiles seeing someone else was that the guy was the total opposite of Peter. He had blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore freaking khakis. He was safe. He was boring.

Stiles appeared to be happy but Peter knew better. How could anyone be happy living in a boring town like this? He knew how much Stiles loved the life they lived in Oakland. He remembered the late night pillow talk. Stiles would trace his fingers across Peter's tattoos while telling him how much he loved being there with him. After Max died when Peter said he'd die for Stiles, for once in his life he was telling the truth. He proved that when he took the wolfsbane bullet for Stiles all those months ago.

None of that seemed to matter now because Stiles had moved on and Peter was reduced to stalking. It wasn't something he particularly liked, but it was one of his only options. Admittedly though, the cloak and dagger of it all was kind of fun.

He had been waiting outside the house for roughly an hour now. He knew Stiles and his toy were in the house because he had watched them go in and had been listening to their conversations. The Sheriff must have been away at work once again. Peter was going to give up the notion of anything interesting happening tonight. According to his eavesdropping, the two seemed content spooning and bickering over who the better Spider-Man was, Tobey or Andrew. It was so sickening sweet that Peter wanted to blow his brains out, survival instincts be damned.

However, once he was losing hope, a spark of light came. It appeared the boy toy was leaving, something about how he had to get to work early in the morning. Again, utterly boring. Peter waited as the man left, kissing Stiles goodnight and making his way off the porch. He must have lived close because Peter didn't see a car insight.

Peter waited until the boy toy was several houses away from Stiles' house, virtually alone. It was then that Peter pounced. He strolled up to the boy toy. "So, you're Stiles' new boy. Kind of a downgrade." He drawled. For his part, the idiot only looked mildly confused.

"Do I know you?" He asked. Peter heard the boy's heartbeat increase ever so slightly. He must have been nervous. Good.

"I certainly hope not. I'm Peter, guy who used to shack up with Stiles." He said nonchalantly. It may have been an understatement of their relationship but it fit his motives for now.

Now the boy looked even more suspicious, probably thinking Peter was a murderous, jealous lover, which well, wasn't too far from the truth. But, tonight Peter wouldn't maim or kill, no matter how much he wanted to, tonight was just for a little fun and a few threats. With any luck the boy would be scared away, running with his tail between his legs.

"Sounds like true love." The boy toy replied. "If you are going to threaten me you might as well get it over with. Just know you are wasting your breath. I'm not leaving him."

Peter almost had to admire the guy's loyalty. If only he cared. Peter decided that the conversation had dragged on far longer than he wished. He smiled, baring all his teeth. Then he shifted. His eyes blazed Alpha-red, fangs out, the whole nine yards. The guy's face looked horror-struck, like he was seconds away from pissing himself. It was hilarious.

"What the actual _fuck_?" The guy half-shouted. He seemed to be frozen in place.

"What can I say? Stiles has some interesting fetishes. Now," He took a step forward, "why don't you run along. I'm back now and Stiles doesn't need you."

"Stiles, fuck, he knows about this?"

"You are a slow one. Yes, he knows. He's even a little supernatural himself. I do hate repeating myself, you should really go." His red eyes narrowed. He knew he looked completely menacing and that was the point.

"All right, man. I'm going." He said and then turned around to walk briskly the other way. It wasn't quite the reaction Peter was hoping for, he wanted to see the guy running away as fast as humanly possible, scared shitless, but it would do. Peter felt like he did a good job. He felt like it was one obstacle out of his way to the prize. Phase one of the plan was complete, now onto phase two.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was standing outside Stiles' house once again. It had been three days since his little confrontation with Stiles' boytoy and Peter felt like that was plenty of time for things to settle. He did not want to make a habit of stalking Stiles' house, but he figured it was better than stalking him at any other place.

Besides, he didn't think it was really stalking if he rang the doorbell. Stiles' wouldn't be please but he didn't think Stiles would be too upset. Or at least he hoped.

So he waited until he knew Stiles was home and went over there. He rang the doorbell and waited, and waited, and waited. It seemed as though it was a lost cause. As though Stiles had figured out how to see through the door and know that he was there and therefore not answering. After what seemed to be an eternity the door finally opened and there stood Stiles.

Stiles no longer looked like the naïve, not exactly innocent, boy that Peter met at the bar over a year ago. It may have been cliché to say, but it was the truth. In reality he hadn't changed much, he few his hair out a bit more, maybe grew an inch. Physically he looked the same, clad in a Star Wars t-shirt and baggy jeans, His amber-whiskey eyes watched him, not with surprise, but with suspicion.

"What are you doing here?" He said, no real emotion in his voice. He gave Peter a hard stare.

Peter shrugged, deciding to roll with it. "You don't seem surprised. Or happy to see me. I have to say I was hoping for a warmer greeting."

Stiles ignored this. "Vince told me about the psycho with the red eyes asking about me."

Peter had to try very hard to conceal a smirk. "Must have been an interesting conversation." He peered over Stiles' shoulder, into the doorway. "Can I come in?"

Stiles made no effort to move. "Do you have a point in being here? Or are you just going to continue being an ass?" Stiles asked, raising his voice higher ever. He was annoyed, looking as though he could kill at any moment. Peter knew that the he had magical capabilities but he still didn't see Stiles as a threat.

"I want a second chance." Peter watched Stiles' reaction very carefully. The disbelief on Stiles' face would've been funny if it as a different situation. Okay, maybe Peter still found it hilarious.

If anyone ever embodied the phrase "completely fed up with everyone", it would look something like how Stiles was looking now. He said nothing but turned around and walked into his home. Peter followed, shutting the door behind him. They ended up in the living room. A very tastefully done room with décor that Peter approved of.

At first Peter thought that Stiles lost all function to speak, but then words started flying from his mouth. "You're kidding me. You honestly expected to waltz in here with your pretty face and all would be forgiven? Don't answer that. Of course you did, because you're _you_."

Peter scoffed and sat down on the couch. "That's hardly fair."

"Then what do you want? I have a _boyfriend_, Peter. You may have hoped you're little confrontation would scare him off, but it didn't. We are still together. It takes more than the Big Bad Wolf to scare him away."

Peter had to hide his surprise. He honestly didn't expect that punk, Vince, to stay with Stiles after their meeting. He moved to stand up. He would have to take another approach to the situation. "Well then, I'll step aside and let you carry on with your life."

Stiles snorted, "Bullshit. I lived with you for months, Peter. I know you won't let this go that easily."

"I always said you were smart."

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, something that he did often when he was stressed. "Look, just let it go, okay? I thought that note was the last I'd hear from you. I thought maybe you got on with your life. I did and if you become anymore of a crazy stalker I'll make you regret ever showing me those magic book."

The intensity that accompanied the look that Stiles gave him when he said those last lines almost sent shivers down Peter's spine. It was times like these that made him remember why he liked Stiles so much, when his friends or family were in harm's way the boy would stop at nothing to protect them. He was ferocious when need be. Peter was proud of the person standing before him.

"I'm shaking in my $500 boots." Peter chose as a reply, hoping to defuse the situation a bit. "I promise to curb my possessive tendencies. Scout's honor."

Stiles looked him over one more time before letting his shoulders down a little. Seeming to relax, more or less. The way he looked at Peter though still showed that he was keeping his guard up. He then smirked a little bit. "You were never a boy scout."

"I was too, for several years."

"Pics or it didn't happen."

Peter smiled, shaking his head. "No can do. I destroyed them long ago. Couldn't let them get out and ruin my rep"

"Such a killjoy." Stiles was now smiling too, but he also looked as though he was thinking about something. "We can be friends. That's it. Just friends. But my threat still stands."

Peter held back the grin that he wanted to show. This was good. Friends may not have been what he was hoping for (he would much rather just have hot, kinky, sex), but often the path to love (and fucking) started with friendship. "I'll take it."

There was a moment of silence, but it was comfortable, no longer awkward. Then Stiles spoke. "So, uh, how've you been?"

"Been better." Peter shrugged. "After the hunter incident I got of Oakland. I packed my stuff and traveled for a while. Going nowhere in particular."

"Traumatizing people along the way?" Stiles asked and Peter liked to think he didn't mean to sound as bitter as he did.

"Of course. Pretty sure everyone I come into contact with needs therapy shortly afterwards." Peter grinned. "What about you? How's the exciting life of Beacon Hills treating you?"

Stiles laughed. "It's not that bad. I came back home, got a job, taking some classes. The whole nine yards."

"Is that where you met Whathisname?"

A sly smile graced Stiles' lips. "Actually, no, your nephew introduced us."

At this Peter was taken aback. "Derek? You met Derek? He's back here?" He didn't mean to sound so fraught but he was curious. He hadn't heard from his nephew in years, and contrary to some people's beliefs, he cared for the family he had left.

Stiles shook his head. "He was passing through, something about getting something out of the Hale vault. He was only here for about two week. Completely emotionally stunted by the way. I thought it was just you, but it must be a Hale family trait." The barest hint of amusement was heard in Stiles' voice.

He was right though, the Hale gamily was extremely dysfunctional. Derek wasn't as bad off as Stiles was implying, at least not until after the fire, or so Peter guessed. His favorite nephew never visited him once when he was in the coma. After Laura died, Peter guessed that Derek never wanted to see him again. So be it.

"He always had a chip on his shoulder. Even before the fire." Was all Peter said.

"I could tell. We had a fling, but once he found out I knew you he kind of flipped out. He took off back to New York."

"You had a _fling_?" Peter couldn't help the jealousy that seeped into his voice.

Stiles didn't look fazed. "Yeah. Really Peter, chill out. It's no big deal. He was too moody for me anyways."

Try as he might Peter couldn't just let the jealousy die out. It subsided for now, but he knew when he was alone later on he would have to let out some anger somehow. He couldn't believe that his nephew had his way with Stiles. The ungrateful prick. Even if Stiles didn't seem to care, it was a blow to Peter's pride.

Stiles seemed to ignore Peter's inner turmoil or not care. He began to talk again, "Before leaving he introduced me to Vince and ever since then I've been happy." He emphasized that last word as if Peter needed reminded for the thirtieth time that Stiles had a boyfriend and a seemingly healthy relationship.

Peter listened to Stiles' heartbeat and although it remained steady, Peter still had his doubts. How could anyone be happy with someone who makes wonder bread look exciting? "Well at least Derek got some. I was worried that after Kate he would've sworn off love and physical contact."

At this Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Him and Kate? You don't mean Kate Argent?"

"Yup."

"He has more issues than I thought."

"Good thing you got out of that train wreck when you did." Peter said. He couldn't help it, or the cocky smile that went across his face seconds later.

"You're one to talk." Stiles muttered bitterly. He then continued on, "You know, if you want to be friends you're going to have to be less of an asshole."

Peter leaned back. "If I recall you loved my asshole." He could barely say it with a straight face, it was stupid and childish but fuck if he cared.

It was completely worth it when Stiles turned a delightful shade of pink. "Shut up. You're such a jerk. What did I ever see in you?"

"Money. Excitement. A great cock." He said airily.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Please, do me a favor and shut up."

"Then this conversation is going to get really awkward. You doing all the talking and me being silent. Will you be just talking to yourself or will you do both speaking parts."

"Peter—" Stiles' was growing increasingly annoyed so Peter decided a change of subject was in order.

"Okay, so my darling nephew unknowingly cockblocked me. Tell me more about Whathisname."

"_Vince_." Stiles corrected as if it meant anything to Peter. "And no, you're just going to mock."

"Oh come on. I'm just curious! I need to know if he is worthy."

"This isn't Thor. My cock is not the hammer. Besides, he is worthy, if I say he is then he is."

Peter threw his head back exasperated. "But really, I want to know. How did he snag you? I Promise I won't laugh." At that Stiles gave him a questioning look so Peter added, "Too much. Cross my heart and hope to die. Again." He grinned. He couldn't help it. It was the first time in a long while that he was feeling good. It may have been due the possibility of a pack bond forming again. Or it may have been the wolfesbane-laced vodka he drank before coming here finally kicking in. He couldn't really be bothered to decipher which one was responsible and he really didn't care.

Stiles gave him another cautious look over and before he finally spoke. "We met at AA, Okay? I… I was in a really bad place and I didn't really know it. I will give Derek some credit, he saw I needed help. I didn't think I needed it, but he did, he encouraged me to go. I went and Vince was volunteering."

There was a pause of silence. Stiles looked at as if he was preparing himself for whatever awful thing he expected Peter to say. But Peter wasn't going to say anything bad. In fact, he was happy for Stiles. He needed someone strong by his side, not crippled by an addiction. "Your boy has now gained a few ounces of respect from me. You are strong for what you are doing, Stiles. I am happy for you."

Stiles seemed to brighten up at his words. No longer worried, his fears washing away from him. "Seriously? No biting remark?"

"Well I still hate the name Vince and I could say something about him and you being a bit of cock therapy, if you will, but I was going to bite my tongue." Peter replied with a playful grin.

Stiles grinned back, slightly punching him in the arm as he did so. "Such an asshole." Peter just hummed in response so Stiles continued on. "So, where are you staying?"

"Why? Want to go back to my place and have your wicked way with me?" There was a moment when he regretted his words, but then Stiles smiled.

"Oh sure of course. A threesome with Vince might be interesting."

Peter shook his head with a deep chuckle. "I don't share."

"Not even to get me back?"

"Maybe if you were actually serious." Stiles laughed again at this and Peter found himself thinking about how lovely Stiles' laugh was, especially after going so long without hearing it. "I'm staying at a hotel, at least for a week. Derek's not the only one who has to check up on a few things in the Hale vault."

It wasn't a lie. He did need to get a few things from the vault, mainly some of his bearer bonds that he had stored there. It might also be worth the look to see what his nephew was poking his nose in as well. He knew he was going to stay for as long as it took to get Stiles back but he wasn't about to tell him that. In reality he hoped his courting of Stiles would go much smoother and the two of them would leave this hellhole as fast as possible. His hope seemed to be turning into a fantasy.

"What's down there anyways?" Stiles asked. The curiosity Peter loved sprung to like in his eyes.

"Old family heirlooms, random things that were deemed sort of valuable." Peter pause, an idea was forming in his head. "Actually, there's a lot of books that have been passed down each generation. One of a kind, really." As if it was an afterthought he added, "You can check them out if you want."

The temptation was plain on Stiles face. He never was one to pass up an offer for knowledge, especially when it came in the form of the magical persuasion. His slightly guarded look soon melted and he nodded. "I feel like that would be amazing. Thanks."

Peter shrugged as if it was nothing. "Sure. We can go tomorrow if you want."

"Can we make it Tuesday? I have class and work tomorrow, but Tuesday is my day off. I totally understand if you are busy or something. Maybe you wan-"

Peter interrupted him. "It's a date."


End file.
